Bonds Chemistry Style
by artist-chan
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have chem together... cute, and from two viewpoints! Jointly written by Sasuke loves L and artist-chan.
1. Sasuke

A/N: Welcome to everyone! So today, things are going to go down a little differently. My friend and I have written a fanfic with a little bit of joint effort... cause we're both kind of crazy. We wrote the same story from a different point of view... She did Sasuke's and I did Naruto's. Sasuke's POV is the first chapter (written by one of my aweeeeesome bffs... Sasuke Loves L! She has no other stories though... sad.) The second chapter would be Naruto's POV written by yours truly, artist-chan! So, we hope you enjoy this little dealybob put together by two crazy girls... good luck, and safe travels!

Disclaimer: Neither Sasuke loves L or artist-chan own Naruto. But they do tend to call each other by the names Sasuke and Naruto...

* * *

Sasuke

by Sasuke loves L

* * *

Sasuke's eyes were shut and his cheek pressed firmly into the plastic of his binder. He didn't notice the glare the teacher had so pointedly placed upon him. He did, on the other hand, feel the steady thumping of a shoe on his shin growing increasingly persistent as Sasuke fought the urge to open his eyes already and give that dobe what he wanted (a good pound to the annoyingly blond head). Internally gritting his teeth against the urge to yell and the overpowering desire to crack up, Sasuke kept his eyes shut and face as passive as ever.

The teacher was much more willing to abandon the attempt to wake Sasuke and transfer the question to another student then was that blasted Naruto, who had started up a stream of whispers.

"I know you're awake, Sasuke-teme. Just pay attention, would ya?"

Sasuke emitted the tiniest of fake snores, just about sending Naruto over the edge. Luckily for him though, the bell sounded at the exact moment he let loose a string of rather choice swears and sprung out of his chair at Sasuke. The fuming blonde placed his hands on Sasuke's books, leaning over his dark-haired best friend.

With the swiftest of movements Sasuke sat up and snatched his books to his chest. Startled, the fuming Naruto didn't catch himself in time to prevent his tanned forehead from colliding with the not-too-soft desktop.

Sasuke watched gloatingly as the dobe reeled, grumbling and clutching his forehead, the silky gold cascade of his hair swept back and extremely frazzled. Sasuke pretended to tap his foot impatiently while Naruto tried to clear his mind with a shake of the head and a small pout.

"Faster than that, dobe," Sasuke moved in for the kill, "You wouldn't want to miss the short bus,"

It took a moment for Sasuke's jibe to penetrate Naruto's mind. But as soon as he understood he grabbed his papers and huffed out of the room with Sasuke (who was not the least bit bothered) smirking and close on his heels.

* * *

Although the two friends usually talked together on the bus ride home, trading stories from school, Naruto chose to remain obstinately silent. He answered Sasuke's inquiries about other classes or other friends with shrugs, grunts, and the shortest sentences he could get away with. By the time Naruto (whose stop was before Sasuke's) gloomily descended the stairs off the bus and Sasuke watched him trudge up his driveway, Sasuke was beginning to regret the way he had behaved earlier in class.

He was startled by the feeling of guilt that was pooling in the pit of his stomach. This was a new sensation for the cool and collected boy, who had treated that blonde idiot far worse often enough and never regretted it one bit. When he got home he skulked up to his room and brooded. He did have to admit it, he did rather enjoy Naruto's spunky, outgoing, ramen-obsessed personality. Well, maybe excluding the weird ramen fetish. Sasuke stopped at that, not allowing himself to consider the luscious hair that never looked wrong on Naruto's tanned face, no matter if he had just rolled out of bed. He tried not to think of the lovable pout and crease lines that appeared when his friend was upset. Sasuke brushed his hair back, simultaneously trying to sweep these endearing thoughts of the dobe out of his consciousness. _Naruto was no more than a friend_, Sasuke told his wandering mind,_ more of an annoyance really. _Even as he thought these things Sasuke could not deny that he was trying to convince HIMSELF of these truths more than anyone else.

He glared at himself in the mirror, saying sternly, "No more than friends!"

Even so, Sasuke reconsidered his actions. He would make it up to the retard in class tomorrow. There was a lab day in chemistry, and that infernal blonde loved doing labs. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the thought and rested his head on the headboard, sighing.

* * *

Sasuke could tell all was forgiven when Naruto bounded onto the bus the next morning in usual high spirits, sunshiny hair bouncing tantalizingly. Sasuke turned his face coolly towards the window as Naruto's happy-go-lucky self plopped into the seat, his body angled to face the dark-haired boy. Naruto's knee was pressed against Sasuke's in his eagerness to tell his friend about how swim practice had been the night before.

Sasuke's mind wandered dangerously far from the scenery whizzing past his eyes, instead seeing an image of its own creation. A clear blue pool with a smooth, glassy surface as Naruto approached the edge, ready to dive, his reflected self just as beautiful as the live thing. Naruto diving in, gold hair fanning ever so slightly, tanned skin and toned body cutting smoothly through crystal clear-- Sasuke caught himself there and threw up barriers in his mind, closing out such an enticing and taboo daydream. _Was it so wrong, _Sasuke wondered sadly, _to enjoy Naruto's company for more than friendship?_

Returning to his senses somewhat, at any rate, Sasuke heard Naruto inhale a long breath after a long stream of talking.

"So," he interjected, "I'm excited for the lab today,"

_Oops, that one sure threw him off,_ Sasuke thought as Naruto forgot to take the breath he had stopped for. Naruto's eyes crunched and he let his mouth drop the smallest fraction. The blond was at a total loss for words.

_Good god, he has an adorable surprised face_, was Sasuke's first thought, closely followed by _SHIT! What now?_ Sasuke scrambled to cover up his complete loss of character. "Um, I mean..." Sasuke's voice stuttered and trailed off.

Naruto was quick to recover and, although still looking slightly puzzled, launched into excited banter about magnesium strips and the like while Sasuke admired the inexplicable force the blasted dobe exuded and marveled at Naruto's soft face, so illuminated by enthusiasm. Disarmed by the incident on the bus, Sasuke was eager to separate as Naruto headed jauntily to Spanish. Sasuke slid gratefully into his economics class. Aside from the initial relief however, separated from the amounting force of his friend- his best friend, Sasuke felt even more distracted then ever. He passed the remainder of the day in anticipation and fear of the impending chemistry lab.

_Don't be ridiculous_, Sasuke scolded himself. _There is nothing confusing about this situation. I hate labs and I hate that dobe, simple as that... if only. _Sasuke allowed himself a snort.

When last period arrived and Sasuke walked into the chemistry classroom, Naruto was already behind the lab bench, equipment out and dorky glasses on, impatient to get started.

Sasuke was surprised to find he enjoyed this particular lab. _Must be all the things we're burning,_he considered. But Sasuke never noticed the flame or the bright light of the magnesium igniting. Sasuke never missed a change of expression on Naruto's face, from concentration to wonder. Sasuke felt his heart melt a little when Naruto smiled at the reactions or when the very tip of his strawberry-pink tongue emerged from between supple lips in concentration.

When the lab was finished and the table was cleared and wiped clean, Sasuke slipped into distraction, absent-mindedly twisting a paper towel in his fingers. Naruto, who had already skipped back to his desk, finally noticed his friend. Chuckling, he sauntered back to Sasuke's side.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who will ride be riding the short bus today, teme," Naruto joked, playfully nudging Sasuke in the ribs.

Fireworks exploded in Sasuke's head at the touch and he jerked his head down to the floor, grimacing. This was all too much.

"And what are you ding with that piece of paper?" the beautiful boy pried the piece from Sasuke's fingers. The paper was all rolled and wrinkled. Naruto contemplated the thing while Sasuke felt his hands sizzling and popping with sensation wherever Naruto's warm fingers had grazed. The blonde laughed, saying, "I think it was a bracelet you were trying to create!"

Before he had time to think, to register, to retort, to escape- Naruto's hand had caged Sasuke's wrist with a burning grip. Naruto clumsily tied the paper into a loose loop around Sasuke's arm. "There, like a chemical bond," the dobe beamed innocently. "We're friends forever!"

Tingling sensations engulfed his arm as Naruto's hand fell from his wrist, to his palm, to his fingers. Sasuke curled his fingers so they caught the pads of Naruto's fingertips and squeezed them ever so slightly. No one but Naruto could ever have noticed Sasuke's hesitation to release him. Sasuke tore the paper off of his wrist and glared at that moron who he loved so much.

"Weirdo," he spat and returned to his seat. Sasuke made sure no one was watching, especially Naruto, and slid the broken bracelet into his pocket.

_Forever, _he thought with a smile.

* * *

A/N: Yay for Sasuke loves L!!! A nice loud round of applause for her! And make sure to read the second chapter... written by me, artist-chan! Until we meet again...


	2. Naruto

A/N: Hello... I hope you read the previous installment! This chapter is the same story, just from Naruto's POV. I do hope you enjoy yourself, dear reader! Good luck, and safe travels!

Disclaimer: Again, neither I nor Sasuke loves L own Naruto. Although I would love to own Sasuke (and she'd probably laugh at me...)

* * *

Naruto

by artist-chan

* * *

The sound of chalk scraping against the chalkboard steadily repeated, lulling the classroom into a drowsy silence. Seconds ticked by, seeming to lengthen with each flash of the clock. Naruto felt his mind wander pleasantly, a slight buzz droning out the monotonous voice of the teacher. His eyes focused on the head of dark hair next to him while it rested sleepily on the pile of books beneath a calm face. Strands of onyx hair floated gently over closed eyes as the broad chest rose and fell slowly.

_Yeah, right._ Naruto grinned to himself, immediately realizing the teme was faking it. Slowly, he stretched his leg out and kicked the long legs resting under the desk.

Nothing.

His grin growing larger, Naruto kicked again, slightly harder. Sasuke didn't even flinch, his eyes remaining fully closed.

_So that's how you wanna play it, _Naruto thought devilishly, and began kicking repeatedly, attempting to get a rise out of Sasuke. Students around him pointed and laughed softly as Sasuke slept on, ignoring Naruto's attempts to arouse him and even a direct question from the teacher.

"I know you're awake, Sasuke-teme. Just pay attention, would ya?" Naruto whispered with a twinge of annoyance as the teacher moved on to another student.

SNORE.

Anger jumped in Naruto's chest as the teme let out a fake snore. He opened his mouth, ready to yell in the pale ear of Sasuke and-

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Naruto's choice words were overruled by the glaring school bell. He stood up, ready to drag the teme out of his chair if necessary. He placed his hands on Sasuke's books, leaning over to yell once again.

A flash of black suddenly obscured his vision. The books under his hands vanished and the next thing he knew he heard a sharp SMACK as his head collided with the cold, hard desk. Dizzy, Naruto raised his hands to his head. A huge smirk covered Sasuke's face as Naruto muttered obscenities under his breath. A ringing sound filled his ears and he shook his head. The soft tap of feet replaced the ringing and Naruto felt a frown cover his face as Sasuke waited impatiently.

"Faster than that, dobe," Sasuke nearly shone in glee. "You wouldn't want to miss the short bus."

_Short bus... _Naruto felt his cheeks turn pink as Sasuke's insult registered. He spun around and grabbed his books, attempting to retain some pride. He heard Sasuke follow behind him, practically glowing in his insane happiness. _Teme..._

* * *

Houses sped through Naruto's vision as the bus drove along his route. The ride was eerily quiet, the two friends' normal conversation halting as Naruto refused to talk. His mind barely heard Sasuke's questions as they rode along. Naruto's mind raced nearly as fast as the bus. Why had Sasuke's ignorance bothered him so much? It's not like it didn't happen all the time. It was just...

The bus slowed and Naruto realized it had reached his stop. He bolted off, not even stopping to say goodbye to Sasuke. A frown covered his face as he trudged up his driveway to his house.

Naruto sighed heavily as he flopped onto his bed. Thoughts buzzed angrily through his head, causing a pit of worry to form in his stomach.

_Only three hours until swim practice..._ Naruto closed his eyes, attempting to calm down his raging mind. A furious blush covered his cheeks as Sasuke's gleeful smile floated into his consciousness. His heart picked up in pace slowly as the back of his neck heated.

"Teme!" he grunted angrily and punched his pillow. Why was Sasuke getting such a rise out of him? Sasuke had insulted him plenty of times before, so what was different?

An image sprung unbidden from the back of his mind. Sasuke's deep obsidian eyes gazed into his own, boring holes through him. The pale, masculine face was framed by shocking black hair, contrasting his features handsomely. His lips curved upward in a sly smile and his eyes brimmed with an unspeakable power that drew Naruto forward until he was lost in pools of swirling ash.

Shocks of electricity fizzled down Naruto's spine as the image glued itself in front of his eyes. His face heated and his breathing ceased. The imaginary Sasuke lifted a pale hand to Naruto's face, seemingly touching the skin with intangible fingers. Fire trailed across Naruto's cheek where the fake fingertips brushed.

He sat up quickly, shaking his head to dissolve the delusion. A fiery blush covered his face and he felt his heart quicken. A nervous laugh escaped his mouth.

"That teme..." he mumbled, covering his face with a shaking hand. "What did he do to me?"

* * *

_I just have to act like nothing happened, _Naruto thought to himself the next morning as he waited for the bus to arrive. _Nothing happened. Sasuke is still the same teme he's always been. Just a highly attractive teme-_

Naruto cut off his thoughts as they wandered dangerously. Thankfully he heard the telltale diesel engine of the bus as it arrived. Putting on his best smile, he climbed on the bus with his usual amount of enthusiasm. Spotting Sasuke staring passively out the window, he scrambled over to the vacant seat next to his best friend. _Act normal, _he reminded himself mentally.

"Sasuke!!! So last night at swim practice we did this terrible set..." Naruto began to talk at an almost inhuman pace. He found himself rambling about anything and everything as he realized his knee was brushing up against the teme's legs. Suppressing a blush, he talked faster as Sasuke's eyes became glazed and wistful. _He's probably imagining me shutting up..._ Naruto thought to himself with a laugh.

Naruto felt his vision blur at the edges and realized he had failed to breathe since he began his monologue. Stopping suddenly, he began to fill his lungs with oxygen when-

"So, I'm excited for the lab today,"

_The lab? _Naruto paused, thoughts racing. _There's a lab today?_ A vague memory of the teacher mentioning a lab surfaced from the depths of his mind. _Oh yeah! Lab!_ He felt the excitement bubble in his chest at the thought of performing chemistry.

"Um, I mean..." Sasuke stuttered as Naruto snapped back to awareness. The teme looked lost, the usual stoic mask missing from his graceful face. A smile spread itself across Naruto's lips, an inexplicable happiness rising from his chest as he saw the true face of Sasuke.

"Yeah! Today we get to light magnesium and..." Naruto began rambling again, amazed at the relief that washed over Sasuke's face as the worry was replaced with the ever-present stoic shroud. Naruto felt his forehead crease slightly, his mind trailing off. Sasuke was not a lab person. Why was he so excited?

The day passed quickly as Naruto blurred through his classes. Spanish blended into math into art into English. His mind raced, exploring every possibility as to the cause of Sasuke's sudden interest in the chemistry lab. Usually all the teme did during labs was read a book. Definitely not that exciting. Naruto was lost in his thoughts, not realizing chemistry had come until he stood in front of the door, staring blankly into the classroom. His excitement returned as he walked in, grabbing the necessary items directed by the teacher. He watched the door anxiously, waiting for his lab partner to appear in his usual bored fashion.

Naruto shoved the safety goggles on his nose, anticipation building. His mind still buzzed with thoughts of Sasuke. What was so interesting about this lab?

Suddenly, the handsome figure of his lab partner appeared in the door. Naruto's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the glossy black hair, the soft white skin, the sturdily built body- all belonging to the remarkably unexcited-looking Sasuke. However, the bored look fell off the handsome face when Sasuke's gaze fell on Naruto. The dark obsidian eyes gleamed with the same brilliance Naruto had seen in his delusion the previous afternoon. He felt a blush creep up his neck and tried to suppress it.

The lab flew past, each new reaction causing Naruto to gaze on in wonder at the burning magnesium. He snuck glances carefully at the usually-passive face of Sasuke, each time staring in wonder at the excitement on the teme's face. It seemed like seconds rather than minutes until the lab was finished. Naruto made his way lazily to his desk, the chemistry buzz calming down.

He heard the soft rustling of paper towel from the lab tables. Turning around he spotted Sasuke mindlessly twirling paper towel into a long cord-like shape. Laughing quietly, Naruto stood up and sauntered back to Sasuke, who seemed to be lost in his daydreams.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who will be writing the short bus today, teme," Naruto laughed, elbowing Sasuke in the ribs playfully. His stomach jerked strangely as he saw a faint pink cover the bridge of Sasuke's nose. Embarrassed, he looked at the paper towel in Sasuke's hands. "and what are you doing with that piece of paper?" he asked, snatching it from Sasuke's idle fingers. The paper was wrinkly and rolled up loosely.

An idea exploded inside Naruto's head. He was already laughing at his own chemistry humor as he said, "I think it was a bracelet you were trying to create!" Gleefully he grabbed Sasuke's surprisingly warm hand in his own, tying the paper towel rope around the strong wrist of his best friend. "There, like a chemical bond," he exclaimed, internally laughing at his own nerdy joke. "We're friends forever!"

A smile covered Naruto's face as a peculiar fuzzy sensation traveled down his spine at his own words. He slowly dropped his hand down Sasuke's, lingering a little too long for friendly contact. Suddenly, shocks traveled up and down his arm as he felt Sasuke's fingertips grab onto his own, if only for a second. Naruto felt his heart nearly explode as he felt hesitation in Sasuke's movements.

He dropped his hand and Sasuke tore the paper from his wrist. "Weirdo," was the reply he received. His heart sank slightly as Sasuke walked back to his desk as if nothing had occurred. Had he imagined the slight grasp of Sasuke's hand? Was it another delusion?

He dropped his gaze as he blushed slightly. Surely he had imagined the whole thing.

But...

He looked tentatively at his dark-haired best friend. His heart took off as he saw the crumpled end of a paper towel cord peek out the top of the teme's pocket. His head filled with a pleasant buzz and a silly grin settled on his face.

_Yeah, forever... _

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed yourself... and I know the chemistry humor is sooo lame. Although it is the kind of thing I find funny... punny... (puns, haha!) And don't we all get the excitement a chem lab brings? (Sasuke loves L would look at me like a nut right now... which I am, so it's ok!)

Until next time! Arrivaderci! Adios! So long!


End file.
